phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Phineas Flynn/Season 2
Phineas Flynn, also known as Dinner Bell by Buford, is a boy in the Flynn-Fletcher family. He is the son of Linda Flynn and stepson of Lawrence Fletcher. His sister is Candace, and his stepbrother is Ferb. He is friends with Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella, who has a strong crush on him (if he returns it is so far unknown). He has a strong bond with Perry, their pet platypus, and he always wonders where he is. An incurable optimist, Phineas constantly looks on the brighter side of things. He is as well extremely smart, creative, and persistent, causing him to build immensely large inventions and activities with the help of his stepbrother. His hospitality often affects his plans. Read the full page... Season 2 Season 2 smiling.jpg Introducing Nosebud.JPG Family vacation at Lake Nose.jpg Realizing why the camera was destroyed.jpg Boys with Lake Nose Monster.jpg It Found Us.JPG The Lake Nose Monster is Easier to Find Than Perry.JPG Nosey out of zinc.jpg Interview With a Platypus Title.jpg Animal translator.jpg Phineas on fire.jpg Phineas talks aglets.jpg Phineas and his Aglet Awareness Ribbon.jpg E.jpg Baljeet Signal.jpg PandFElixir.jpg Shrunken watermelon.jpg Can't you make up some kind of reducing cream?.jpg Backyard Aquarium title card - alternate.jpg Aquarium blueprint.jpg Phineas and Goldie.jpg Get Perry out of the cabinet.jpg Boys eat gelatin.jpg Bouncing gelatin.png Boys having fun with gelatin.jpg Mixing the gelatin - Phineas and Ferb.jpg LivingGelatin.jpg Squirting the gelatin monster.jpg Dancing gelatin.jpg Makeshift slingshot.png KidsSurroundGelatinMonster.jpg Phineas, Ferb, Reg and Winnie.jpg I'm gonna bust them for sure.jpg Planning the day's project.jpg PhineasIsabella14.jpg Working on the Big Obvious Ride.jpg Intently watching the Big Obvious Ride.jpg FiresideGirlsWaiting.jpg FiresideGirlsProvideBackup.jpg KatieAndAdysonOnTrumpets.jpg StacyAndBaljeetTrumpets.jpg HollyAndGingerTrumpets.jpg PhineasGuitar2.jpg PnFPlayingGuitars.jpg Phineas playing guitar.png Ride 01.png Phineas riding.png Back to watching.jpg Mom's home.jpg It's back!.jpg It's gone!.jpg It's just invisible.jpg Still here?.png Big Obvious Ride gets disintegrated.jpg Chez Platypus title card.jpg Phineas and Ferb in Pajamas.jpg I can't see my entree.jpg Plans for the restaurant.jpg Phineas and Isabella in formal wear.jpg Phineas and Doofenshmirtz share the screen.jpg Perry's spotlight.jpg The public is fickle.jpg Romance at last.jpg Phineas talks to Perry.png Perry's egg.jpg PerryContraption.png Cradling the egg.jpg PFC Hug.jpg Platy-posterior on a plate.jpg Trying out the game.jpg Candace watches kids in the backyard - panoramic.jpg Phineas playing Buford's game.jpg Introducing the game.jpg Kids see Candace on TV.jpg Phineas and Ferb dying.jpg You guys are okay.jpg Sibs return to the real world.jpg Giant Buford returns.jpg No!.jpg Kids in ballgowns.jpg Candace gets a ballgown.jpg You... all... look beautiful.jpg Phineas with baseball glove.jpg Baseball strike.jpg Phineas catches the baseball.jpg Run for our lives.jpg Meap's the most adorable thing in the world.jpg Isabella acting cute.jpg Can't figure it out.jpg It isn't a toy.jpg Spaceship trapped.jpg Playing with alien.jpg Cute meter shorts out.jpg A little young to save the universe.jpg Gum me.jpg Candace reveals the fort.jpg Preparing to launch the Pelican.jpg Ferb as Frank Sinatra.jpg FerbAsFrankSinatra.jpg Candace sees P&F with a TV camera.jpg You get this cute little tree.jpg Oh, There You Are, Perry title card.png Perrysad.png Baby Phineas and Baby Perry.png Gang Singing Come Home Perry.jpg Ballpit Kid in Oh There You Are Perry.jpg Group hug.jpg Phineas King of the World.jpg StormWarning.png Hide and Seek title card.jpg Meeting Irving for the first time.jpg A lock of Ferb's hair.jpg Retrieving the ring from the grate.jpg PhineasFerbIsabelaBufordIrvingInTeaCup.png That Sinking Feeling title card.jpg Phineas and Isabella on boat.jpg Phineas makes Isabella blush.png PhineasTakeIsabellasHand.png Less and less amused.jpg PhineasChecksList.png That ought to do it.jpg Climbing up to the stern.jpg PhineasIsabella30.jpg Riding the fun preserver.jpg Back on land.jpg PhineasIsabella27.png Candace wants romance, too.jpg Cringe.png The Baljeatles title card.jpg PunkRockPhineas.png Baljeetles Phineas avatar.png The Baljeatles.png Punk pock Phineas and Ferb.jpg Riding in the car to the Superstore.jpg Driving side-by-side.JPG Parking Lot.JPG FerbWhistle.png You can whistle that again.png I want to do this everyday.JPG No More Bunny Business title card.jpg There's a package outside.jpg X-Ray glasses package.jpg Looking through the fake X-ray glasses.jpg We've been ripped off.jpg Ferb flexes muscles.jpg Oh, there's Perry.jpg You're way ahead of me, Ferb.jpg Candace takes carrots.jpg PhineasMeetDennis.jpg Why is he wearing a tutu.jpg Making X-ray glasses.jpg Ready to try glasses.jpg That's coming from my house.jpg I lost my wedding ring.jpg I'll call my plumber instead.jpg Phineas and Ferb skeletons.jpg Finding dinosaur bones.jpg Buford with bellyache.jpg Have you seen Mr. Cute Patootie.jpg The carrots are gone.jpg Do you like wearing pink.jpg SeaweedRap.png FerbOkay.png SpaPrepare1.png SpaPrepare2.png Ferbsecret.png Phineas And Ferb Sauna.png Aromatherapy.png Spa rap 2.png Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo title card.jpg Meeting Xavier and Fred.jpg Guitars and a calendar.jpg Time machine came back.png YouTwoAreInSoMuchTrouble.png Kids with candace and future candace.png StrangePhineasSmile.png PhineasIntroduceCandace.png Cliptastic studio.jpg Oh, I see.jpg Bubble Boys title card.jpg Meeting at the park.jpg PhineasIsabella36.jpg KidsGetInBubble.jpg How long are we in this bubble.jpg Caught in downdraft.jpg Floating above Danville.jpg Power lines up ahead.jpg Leaning in bubble.jpg Baljeet hyperventilates.jpg Breathe heavy like Baljeet.jpg The bubble is rising.jpg Thanking Baljeet.jpg Candace's car control.png Phineas and Ferb kiddie ride.jpg Meeting at the park.jpg PhineasBeggingIsabella.jpg ItsYouICareAbout.jpg Centaur Phineas.png Here'sTheSap.png Let'sRunAwayTogether.png Cheer Up Candace title card.jpg Phineas emcees the comedy club.jpg PnFMixNMingler.jpg Controlling the Mix'n Mingler.jpg MixnMingleMachine.png MixMingleRockout.png Mix'n'Mingle1.png Mix'n'Mingle2.png Mix'n'Mingle3.png Cleaning up last night's trash.png What's Isabella's Patch Number.png FiresideGirlsLodgeMeeting.png Maximum patch-earning plan 2.png FiresideGirlMarker.png Candace earns her first patch.png Fifteen senior citizens need help.jpg Don't forget your helmet.jpg TotemPole.png Ice cream juggling.png MountainClimbingPatch.png Candace exhausted after wrestling the alligator.png StrappedinRollercoaster.png Candace hit with bugs.png RollercoasterBroccoli.png Landing in Broccoli.jpg Well, that was fun.jpg WhyBroccoli.png Good luck with that last box.jpg Determined to complete the deliveries.png Now that's persistance.jpg Congratulations, Candace.jpg Candace ran out of time.jpg FGJ 8.jpg IsabellaInvitedUs.png I tried to tell you Candace.jpg Machine.GIF P&F in black and white.jpg Stop with the narration.jpg Visiting charities 1.jpg Visiting charities 2.jpg Sunglasses and a speedboat.jpg Picture This title card.jpg Nonplussed at dad's suggestion.jpg Ferb with his skateboard.jpg So Brother of Mine.JPG Whats the haps.JPG Phineas being cute.JPG NerdyDancin - Ferbalistic Groovatron 9000.PNG WhatIsThis.png Dog shadow puppet.jpg Researching Atlantis at the beach.jpg Amelia Earhart's plane.jpg Tomb of Poseidon.jpg Singing about Atlantis 1.jpg Singing about Atlantis 2.jpg Canoing in Atlantis.jpg FamilyAtBreakfast.png JustPassingThrough 2.png ThisIsOurMoleculeScrambler.png Activating molecule scrambler.png FallingThroughFloor.png LandingOnTheCouch.png StandingBehindSign.png FrontOfTheCrowd.png Guitar pick retrieved.png RidingToTheFestival.png Candace is almost there.png ItTakesThatLongToFixAFlat.png Did we see the inside of a steam roller?.png ThanksForFindingMyChip.png No, you do not know what you are going to do today.png Would you guys scram?.png They're Venus Flytraps.png Hey, he likes you!.png What do we have in the ice file?.png Just teeing up the song.png Bull running.png Base Jumping and Bungee Jumping.png WeddingAdventureChant.png Car washing.png YourMarriageIsTheGreatestAdventure.png I Was a Middle Aged Robot title card.jpg FloatingPepSquadMobile.png ObservationDeck.png EngineDeck.png FunBounceRoom.png Blimp commentary.png We started a wave.png SackRaceStart.png NewFiresideGirls.png NIagraFalls.png PF replica of Niagara Falls.png Undercover Carl title card.jpg PFandFriendsintheairwithnogravity.png Hip Hip Parade title card.jpg Ferbsnatchershideousballofgoo.png Phineas hair jumping!.jpg Zooming through space on kiddie rides.jpg Not Phineas and Ferb title card.jpg ItsGonnaBeAwesome.jpg SpinningTopsOfDoom.png Band of brothers... and girl.jpg Ferb's inspirational speech.jpg Robot Rodeo title card.jpg Any patches you need to earn?.png Let'sEarnARodeoClownPatch.png Backyard rodeo.png PhineasRidesBull.png PhineasAndFerbDanceWithBull.png Bulls chasing after balloon.png TheRodeoIsGone.png I'mGonnaWashMyHairNow.png The Beak title card.jpg Ready To Run The Course.png|Phineas and Ferb are ready to attempt their skateboard course. Ferb Fumbles Skateboard.png|Ferb fumbles his skateboard... We're Tweaking Our Skateboard Course.png I'll Be Back In An Hour.png We Should Modify Ourselves.png Making Suit Plans.png Finishing Suit.png Less Bulgarian Folk Dancing.png Phineas Testing Suit.png Phineas and Ferb in Suit.png Time For A Test Drive.png|"Time for a test drive." File:Beak running the skate course 1.png File:Beak running the skate course 2.png File:Beak running the skate course 3.png File:Beak running the skate course 4.png File:Beak running the skate course 5.png File:Beak running the skate course 6.png File:Beak running the skate course 7.png File:Beak running the skate course 8.png File:Beak running the skate course 9.png The Beak.jpg Hit The Rocket Boosters.png Ferb We're Flying.png Beak saves Baljeet.png Flying Around Course With Grapple.png Skate course breaks down.png The Suit Made Clean Up Efficient.png I Wonder If Isabella Found A Story.png TheBeak - PhineasReadingNewspapers-1-.png You Let Me Down.png TheBeak - PhineasAndIsabellaOnPhone2-1-.png TheBeak - PhineasAndIsabellaOnPhone-1-.png Flying Is Cool.png The Beak Gets Hit.png Beak knocked out.png Beak regains conciousness.png Tying Up Robot.png Khaka Escapes.png Can I ask you some questions.png We Can't Tell Isabella.png Latest Story On The Beak.png To The Nest.png Hatching From Egg.png Vacuuming The Bait.png Khaka Releases Birds.png Birds caught in net.png Stacy Reads Newspaper.png I Lost Your Bike.png Khaka Appears Above Them.png Sorry We Can't Come With You.png I Surrender.png Khaka Throws The Beak.png I Got You Isabella.png Thanks For Saving Me.png Your Friend's Okay.png Beak throws Khaka.png Beak reveals identity.png You're Just Kids.png There Goes My Day.png My Vision Is Back.png You Were Very Brave.png Old Kut.jpg Lemonade1.jpg Lemonade2.jpg Family Arrives in Hawaii.png Candace wants a break from busting.jpg Screen shot 2010-09-03 at 6.30.40 PM.png Phineas and Ferb with A-Primes.JPG Phineas and Ferb Tiki Dancing.png Phineas and Ferb surfing.JPG Catching some waves with laird hamilton.JPG Surfing advice for Candace.jpg Pnf, Albert, and Irving at convention.JPG Fantasy vs. Sci-Fi.JPG PhineasIrvingConvention.jpg PnF with Clive Addison.JPG Cleaning the House.JPG TheWayYoureGoingLooksFun.jpg GoodThingItWasInappropriatelyNamed.jpg Have fun, everybody.jpg It says on this box.JPG|Phineas finds the maze on the cereal box too easy. ‎ Help Korny through the maze.JPG|He shows the maze to Ferb to prove his point. Phineas shows the easy maze.JPG|The "maze" on the back of the cereal box. P&F with Candace flailing in the background.JPG|Candace has trouble controlling her skating. ‎ You don't even need to say it.JPG|"You don't even need to say it." ‎ Candace, whatcha doin'?.JPG|"So Candace, what'cha doin?" Ouch!.JPG|Candace crashes The Labyrinth.JPG|Phineas and Ferb's maze. Did someone say test?!.JPG|"Did someone say test?!" ‎ Did someone say cheese.JPG|"Did someone say cheese?" Introducing Melissa.JPG|"Hey there everyone! This is Melissa!" Candace sees the maze.JPG|"Candace spots the maze and tries to bust them. At the beginning of the maze.JPG|They're entering the maze. The Labyrinth 2.JPG|Everyone inside the Maze. P&F run through yellow hall.JPG Jumping on springs.JPG Ferb playing chess.JPG|‎ Ferb makes the winning move.JPG Phineas in WCIM.JPG Ferb hangs up the key.JPG P&F finish puzzle.JPG The 3 nerds calculating.JPG The 3 watch as Buford finds the answer.JPG The guys running as the maze spins.JPG| You guys thought of everything!.JPG That was 3 seconds deep.JPG Melissa goes home.JPG Everything worked out just fine.JPG Hey, I never got my metaphor cheese!.JPG Ferb with wand.JPG Candace in Limo.JPG Ferb talk.jpg Make way for Max.jpg P&fmomdem.png She's got alien heart.jpg Stadium.jpg Saying Hello.JPG|Hello Hello Again.JPG|Hello Again And Again.JPG‎ |and Again P&F commercial.jpg waiting is boring.jpg Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Isabella.JPG The Doof Side of the Moon title card.jpg Ferb smile.jpg Phineas and Isabella helmet.jpg Phineas.JPG Ferb, Phineas, and Isabella in space.jpg One Small Step For....JPG Ferb, Phineas, Albert.JPG the-doof-side-of-the-moon-scene-1.png Look at it!.JPG Peanutbutter on the nose.JPG Busting Candace Scream.png splitpersonality-scene6.png Look, it's Jeremy.JPG|"Guess who came home early" Ferb as Jeremy.JPG|"She bought it. I guess love IS blind" Uh Oh.jpg AtBed.png Drueselstein-as-Candace.png Having-fun.png Candace-angry.png Not their party.JPG Phineas's Orange Hair.jpg "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" Rollercoaster The Musical! title card.jpg Phineas snapping his hat on.JPG Phineas and Ferb Rollercoaster Musical Cats Hey Ferb.jpg Phineas and Ferb Rollercoaster Musical Phantom Hey Ferb.jpg Phineas lassos Ferb in.JPG Phineas and Ferb marching.JPG iPod 276.PNG iPod 230.PNG Isabella signing Whatcha Doin'-1.png Gazing at Phineas.jpg Isabella.PNG Whatcha Doin-Phineas going up.jpg Phineas 2.PNG Riding the rollercoaster.png Scream if you want more.JPG Captura.PNG Conducting the screams.jpg Cool, Matajenna!.PNG Wikkki.PNG We don't want to sound didactic.jpg iPod 239.PNG Rollercoaster the Musical.jpg Carpe Diem!.jpg PaF - Baby Carpe Diem.jpg PaF with a young Love Handel.JPG Rollercoaster Cast Photo.jpg